


Stay In Place

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Quarantine, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virus, lock down, stay at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: What happens when the residents of Mainframe have to remain in their houses due to an invisible enemy, one that is killing residents? Based on the Covid-19 stay at home orders in real life, I figured "What would happen if our favorite sprites were stuck under one roof?" Dot, Bob, Matrix, Little Enzo, Andraia and Frisket are stuck under one roof, what could go wrong?  Takes place after the ending of Reboot (Crouching Tiger Hidden Virus). Can Dot and Bob reconcile their feelings and find each other again after Megabyte's deception? What kind of shenanigans can Matrix and little Enzo get into? What about sibling rivalry or bonding? This fic has a touch of humor, drama and yes, plenty of smut.This does not have a beta and I am going crazy in the house stuck inside. This is the result. Enjoy!!
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix, Bob/Dot Matrix (ReBoot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. It Begins...

Hello!

I had further ideas for Reboot. Cant get more Reboot fanfics unless more are made right? 

Right now, it is March 30th in the USA. We are under “stay at home” orders until April 30th. We have almost a thousand a day testing positive and the death toll keeps jumping higher. Politics and the specifics aside, I was wondering what happened if Mainframe had a similar situation. This fanfic will deviate from my other fanfics in terms of my focus. Usually everyone is a side character aside from Matrix and Andraia however in this fanfic, I will be focusing on all the pairs slightly. There will be a focus on Matrix and Andraia predominately but I will actually have some information on the others for once. 

I also want to let you guys know that sometimes I may seem all over the place. I use writing to help with anxiety and my ADHD issues. 

Stay In Place

It started some time ago although no one knew exactly when. Healthy binomes waking up like death had washed over them. Hospitals filling past their capacity and medical supplies running out. Mainframe inhabitants were panicking to this invisible invader and scientists didnt have a cure. Phong and the other sprites were for a loss as they couldnt figure out how to save their fellows except to stop the spread of infection. They knew it was an airborne ailment. They knew it was spreading from person to person. They needed to contain the situation and let the medical crisis come to an end. It was a tough decision but phong gave the orders. All inhabitants of Mainframe were to stay at home. All functions of the city had to be powered down and they needed to ride it out. They weren’t sure for how long. They werent sure if it would work and everyone was scared or worried at the very least. 

Staying at home seemed like a great idea until you were stuck there. 

Some sprites took it better than others, Some people tried to violate the orders and go out only for them to get sick and end up in the hospital. Not just them either but their family and all those they came in contact with. After people started dying, people started to listen. Stay at home. Dont go out. Protect yourself and clean often. If you show symptoms, isolate yourself and do the best you could. Avoid the hospital unless it was an emergency. 

Wait it out. 

Survive.

Survival was a trait the Matrix's had along with their friends. Following the incident at the principal office with Megabyte, Mouse and Tracer had left Mainframe. Megabyte was gone but Bob suspected he had something to do with the illness. Suspicions were all he had and even if Megabyte was behind it, there was nothing he could do. The only thing they could do was to secure the system and avoid other sprites. They could vid window but all contact was prohibited to the outside world. 

Resigning to the fact they would be holed up, Bob, Dot, Andraia, Young Enzo, Fristket and Matrix had to decide what they were going to do. Phong would remain at the principal office to ensure everything was being run efficiently. The diner had to shut down. The sectors had to remain on power saving mode. 

“So...call me crazy but what if we stayed together?” Bob questioned, unhappy with the alternative. He didnt want to spend all that time alone in his apartment. He would go crazy if he had to remain there and it was not a favorable option for the sprite. 

Dot looked at him and although she would welcome the idea of being with the Guardian, she questioned how it would work out and if it would be a good idea. The group had remained together since the fall of Megabyte and so it would be safe to assume that if any of them were infected that the others may be as well. She did welcome the idea of others because being stuck in the house with her little brother alone just struck her as boring. How did Matrix and Andraia feel about it? Would it be worse to have others around to annoy you or be stuck with? Sometimes it can change the type of relationships they would have. Sometimes for worse and sometimes for better. 

Matrix and Andraia most likely wouldn’t be a major change as Matrix was still her brother and until recently, lived with her. Matrix and Enzo might have some difficulties but nothing they couldnt handle. Bob though...

Bob was the sprite she loved. She almost made a mistake and married Megabyte. Does he feel animosity toward that? She rejected him, the real bob, all because she was a coward! She didnt want to face all the bad times that made them who they were. She didn’t want to deal with all those she failed and she didnt want to remember that horrid time where she thought her family was deleted. 

That time when she thought she lost her brother and Bob. 

Then bob showed up and helped to fix the system. He was her Bob. He almost died to be what she wanted. He almost died to save their home! She rejected him still. 

Dot had a lot of guilt over that decision. She had a lot to come to terms with. After everything that happened, she never did speak to him about it. Maybe his idea wasn’t so bad because they did have a lot to talk about and she didn’t want to be away from him. She was away from him for long enough when Megabyte attacked her family. Not again. Never again. 

“What do you say?” Bob followed up his question when he didn’t receive a response. 

Matrix spoke before Dot could reply. “Were fine with that. But where?” Matrix had his arm around Andraia as he looked to dot for answers.

Sometimes it irked Dot that everyone expected her to have the answers for everything. Sure she was great at planning but that didn’t mean she had a plan for everything. If she did have the answers for everything, they would be over this infection, this...medical malady. In this case she did have a remedy. She knew of a place they could live but it was a little...smaller than she would have liked.

“I do know of a place but...it's not large” 

“Does that mean you’re ok with us sharing a place until this is over?”

“Of course! I just got to figure out how we are doing this...”

Dot pulled up some spread sheets and reviewed them to get a better idea of the living situation. 

Mumbling to herself “I guess this could work” Dot brought up a JPEG of a house. It wasn’t large but it wasn’t small. It had a backyard and a small pool. It did have an open design but what struck the sprites was the fact that although fully furnished, it only had 2 bedrooms. 

“This could work” Dot spoke up “Matrix and Andraia can have the one room and one of us can use the couch. We can use the floor of the bedroom too. What do you guys think?” 

“Well...I’m ok with it. It isn’t like we have many options. Either that or we bunker down separately.” Bob commented while matrix shrugged. 

“Thank you Dot. That should work fine” Andraia mentioned while a little Enzo Matrix jumped up and down excitedly at the idea of sharing a space with his friends and family. 

It took a little time for the group to gather some belongings for the extended stay and reach the abode. 

Dot naturally was there first. Dot was hoping that with the sleeping arrangements that Bob and herself would share the bedroom. They didn’t have to share the bed of course, although Dot would be lying if she said she hasn’t had desires for the silver haired sprite. Desires that she used her vivid imagination to stimulate and make her hopeful. She never had a sprite in her life like that before and so the idea was fairly appealing. She cared deeply for Bob and had for a long time. It wasn’t until Megabyte sent him into the net that she realized her feelings for the sprite. 

When bob came back she felt like her heart started to beat again. No longer was she the machine who constantly tried to prepare against Megabyte. With Bob back, she had hope, she had love and she felt like a person again. Which is why it hurt even more that when she was on the precipice of marrying Megabyte that Bob had confessed his feelings. 

He loved her. He actually and truly loved her. They had a relationship prior to Megabyte appearing, that was true. However they still flirted around their feelings for one another. They never had an in depth conversation about themselves and where they wanted the relationship to lead. They never expressed much except a kiss or two. There wasn’t enough going on between them for it to even feel real. They still were unsure of how to act with each other or how to progress. They were both unsure of how to love. 

Dot started to feel envious of how open and complete her brothers relationship with Andraia seemed to be since she couldn’t get the same thing from Bob. Andraia reassured her before that with enough time, her and Bob would understand each other better and their love would deepen. Andraia said that with love and trust, they would turn out ok. Andraia was a clever sprite and had caught on to their issue, broaching the subject with her before Daemon started her attacks on the net more vigorously. Dot of course loved Bob and trusted him but when Megabyte showed up she found she no longer trusted the sprite and her love for him was confused. 

She needed to rectify this. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t. She loved him and she needed him in her life. Hopefully he would forgive her. Knowing Bob, he already had forgiven her but she still had doubts and worries. She needed to make sure everything was alright and know what their future was...or if they even had a future together. 

Bob thankfully was second to arrive in the house before Matrix or Andraia. Young Enzo was out at the diner getting some supplies before they shut everything down for the foreseeable future. Couldn’t stay at home without food and supplies of course. Frisket went along with him and a wagon to haul their items. It would take a little time for the young sprite to return. 

“Hey Dot! I didn’t have a lot to pack so I hope I'm not too early. Where are the others?”  
Bob inquired while looking around the large living room. The living room had 2 large couches, a table in the middle and a large TV mounted to the wall. There was decorations and other nick knacks around the design but it was practical...functional. 

“You’re just in time! Enzo will be back with food soon and Matrix called to tell me he is running late. “

“That’s great! So where do I set my stuff? Do I get this couch?” He pointed to the large black couch on the side innocently. 

“Actually Bob...I wanted to talk to you first.”

Bob squared his shoulders and turned to face her properly. “Sure, whats wrong?” 

“Wrong?” 

“You’ve been tense...stressed. Anxious even. I’ve been meaning to talk to you too. Are you ok? Did Megabyte hurt you when I wasn’t there?” 

Bob. Dot rejected him as he professed his love and the only thing he is thinking about is if she was ok. He was watching her...how else would he know how worried and concerned she was? He really loved and cared for her. 

Sighing at the idea of her confession, Dot laid out the honest truth. 

“Physically I am fine. He never hurt me physically. I guess I just feel guilty. When Bob...Megabyte showed up, it was hard...I see you, the man who saved us and I love you but then I saw him. It was like something from the past! He reminded me of the fun times. Before Mainframe was attacked and taken over by Megabyte. What I didn’t know then was that we aren’t the same people as before. In the end we grew and matured throughout the ordeal. We aren’t those sprites anymore. We are stronger from dealing with everything that we dealt with. We beat the odds. I was a fool to fall for Megabytes deception. I feel so bad about it. I rejected you Bob and I love you!”

Bob stepped closer and encircled her in his arms as she embraced his actions. 

Bob dipped down to speak to her left ear

“We were all deceived by Megabyte. Even Matrix was deceived and he detests Viruses. Phongs scans showed we were the same. There was nothing we could have done.” Leaning back Bob kissed Dot's forehead and continued “I love you so very much Dot Matrix. You still chose me at the end anyways. Yeah, it was Megabyte but the code was mine. I know you love me and I always knew. You’re right, we aren’t the same sprites from before because if we were, we wouldn’t have defeated Megabyte once and for all.”

“But...you almost killed yourself trying to make me happy. You could have died all because I was so selfish!”

“Actually you saved me. Glitch was broken when we merged. If we didn’t separate...my code could have fragmented. Unable to be fixed.”

“I am so sorry Bob. I don’t want there to be any issues between us. I want to love you.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I want us to be together too. What do you say we try again?” 

Dot leaned in and kissed Bob tenderly as her acceptance to his proposal. Of course as timing goes, something was bound to happen. Matrix walked into the living room with Andraia. Both of which seeing the couple, started to grin. 

“Bout time!” Matrix cheered.

The couple pulled away in embarrassment but shared the same sentiment, grins on their faces too. 

Maybe they could have a happy ending after all assuming this infection didn’t do too much damage. 

Addressing dot again, Bob mentioned he was going to put away his stuff and made his way to the bedroom. To Dot it appeared he understood her line of thought but then again, they always did make a good team. Little Enzo arrived shortly after while Matrix and Andraia were getting their stuff settled in. Pausing short of knocking, Dot heard muffled words inside and listened to the conversation she was not supposed to hear. 

“Hey sis! We got everything we would need for a few months just in case. Cecil wasn’t happy though….” 

“Ill deal with Cecil. Go get Bob and have him help you put them away in the kitchen” Bob asked as she made her way to Matrix and Andraia's room. 

“You sure this was a good idea?”

“Relax Sparky. I know you’re worried about…”

“He is a copy of me! How can I...he reminds me of too much Andraia. I hate him because I had to kill him inside me to survive! He is weak, he failed, he would not survive the games. How can I be...trapped with that reminder. That I failed. That I was weak. That Mainframe wouldn’t have gone through everything it went through if I just...if I just...”

It sounded like Andraia was closer to Matrix’s voice when she continued talking. “It's ok lover. You made it. You survived. We are at peace because of you! You did great Enzo.”

Dot felt she heard enough and left the two alone. She didn’t know a lot of details about what the couple went through to get back to her. If she had, she wouldn’t have considered sending little Enzo into the games to help with Daemon in the first place. It sounded horrible. It was like war. 

Of course Dot and Bob had discussed the green sprites progress and rage in detail in the past. Phong offering up an explanation the two had never heard of – PTSD. PTSD stood for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which usually comes about from a traumatic incident or incidents. In Matrix's case, the games were traumatic. The constant fight for their life, the fear of deletion if they failed and the hopelessness of their situation. It took a heavy toll of him. To add to this he had to grow up quickly in the games with little to no support. He had Andraia but it wasn’t the same as when he had Bob. Bob was hope, he was his role model and still was his model. Bob also seemed like a father figure to Enzo when he was growing up. 

Andraia spoke to the pair shortly before Daemon’s attacks on the net grew worse. She filled them in on a few things they were coming to terms with concerning Matrix. She was worried for him and saw that he needed help but a sprite like Matrix wasn’t the type to see a doctor about his conditions. He was hardened. He would conceal the issue as best he could and keep going. He was used to not showing weakness or else it could be exploited. He was used to doing what needed to be done to survive. Peace was alien to him. Dot and Bob understood him better but aside from offer support, there wasn’t a lot they could do when they were in a war with Daemon and Megabyte. In fact it came in handy that he was the way he was during the war. Matrix was the key they needed to bringing the peace they had. If only he would cut himself some slack and embrace the new found peace. 

Dot made her way to the kitchen to help the boys unload their score. 

Meanwhile Matrix and Andraia shared an embrace in the privacy of their room. The room was basic but fit their needs. It had a window against the far wall between their bed and the dresser on the other side. There was a desk in the room and another dresser near the door. The bed however looked small, similar to a twin sized mattress. Matrix knew they had worse to sleep on and worse case scenario he would take the floor so Andraia could have some space. 

“Looking at the bed huh?” Andraia asked after they parted. “We can make it work. I am sure we can come up with something to help us fit on the bed” Andraia drew her finger up his thigh and over his manhood to insinuate her message. 

Grinning at her desire, Matrix lowered the blind on the window and locked the door. “Wont they hear us?” 

“Not if we keep our voices low. We don’t have much time so it will have to be quick” Matrix knew what Andraia was doing. She was changing the subject, making Matrix more comfortable and using his copping methods to help him get through his demons. 

The pair were used to each other and sex was used as a stress relief for the pair. With the upcoming isolation from the invisible killer, panic and concern had set in. Couple this with the fact that Matrix would be facing his younger self, a symbol of his failures, almost daily….well….Matrix could use a distraction. 

Andraia kicked off her pants and underwear, leaning over the desk to display to him her amble rear. Slightly south was the parting in her body where two sprites could become one. It was like driving himself home when he would be buried deep inside. He was still clothed but his erection was straining. 

Matrix used his fingers to stimulate his lover while he disrobed himself. Matrix ensured she was prepared for fear of hurting her before pushing himself in. Keeping his hand on her sex he rubbed her nerve cluster as he pumped himself inside her. Matrix used his lower back to drive himself deep down so as to rub against her sensitive flesh inside before driving more north to hit her where she loved it. He didn’t just go in and out. He used his strength to move himself sensually inside her. Andraia whispered his name, straining to not yell out as she normally had. Finding quiet moments was difficult between games. Sometimes they could let loose with each other. Sometimes they took each other in darkened alleyways away from prying eyes, keeping as quiet as possible to reach conclusion. 

Andraia's hearing proved useful during these times. She could hear the rest of the crew gathered in the kitchen. She could hear that no one had grown suspicious. She let herself enjoy Enzo's ministrations. 

It felt wonderful, so warm and needed. It helped him calm his breathing and release his anger. Andraia was now splayed on the desk while gripping the end to maintain balance. They needed this. Completion was approaching as her walls were tightening around his warm, throbbing member. 

Andraia was moaning as quietly as she could but she had trouble containing it. Enzo could fuck like a beast and he knew each and every way he could get her to sweet relief. Matrix could always deliver. Always giving her everything he had when making love to her. They both loved making love to each other and giving the other pleasure. They wanted to show the other how much they meant to them. In Andraia's case, Matrix was everything to her. She wouldn’t have sentience or a friend and life mate if he didn’t accept her in the game. She wouldn’t have the life she has now if it wasn’t for him. She loved him wholly with her heart. Nothing would ever change it . 

Matrix felt she was the light to his darkness. As he made her feel pleasure, as he ground his length against her intimate sections, he felt nothing but joy in being able to make her purr with ecstasy. She deserved everything the net had to offer, she deserved everything positive he could give her. He couldn’t give her much but she never needed much...just him. He appreciate it and did everything he could to give her more. In this instant, it would be an intense orgasm. He amped up his finger on her clit and kept stroking that familiar patch of flesh inside of her. Her walls tightened and pulsed in release as she clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress her scream. Matrix followed soon after as her tightening heat was too much for his restraint. He felt it building, his balls tightening and he pulled out. They didn’t have contraception with them as that would require some awkward moments Enzo wished not to have to repeat. This method had thus far proven effective so when Enzo laid his pulsing and sputtering member on Andraia's backside, it was familiar. Matrix cleaned themselves up as best as they could and they became presentable to leave the room. 

Andraia opened the door with matrix close behind to an interesting sight in the living room. 

Bob was creating a firewall with Glitch's help to surround the house and its adjoining sections.

This protected their backyard, the house and the pool so that they could remain safe. Although Matrix felt guilty that others were dying while they had protection, he knew there was no other option. They couldn’t protect everyone and they didn’t know how to stop the virus. If they fell to the virus then who would protect the system? In power saving mode, the system would not generate games so that was one danger avoided but what of other issues? Dot was the command dot com of the principal office and was essential. Bob and Matrix had the Guardian code and had to remain protectors for their system. Anything happening to little Enzo or Andraia would compromise the others as they were deeply loved by the essential sprites. The reasoning, although sound, really sucked. 

What was the worst that could happen while being stuck inside for who knows how long? It couldnt be that bad...right?


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 2! Sibling Rivalry 

3 cycles. They went through 3 cycles before their first major hiccup had occurred. Andraia secretly thought it would be sooner but smiled lovingly at her lover when she separated him from his child self before it could escalate. 

“What do you mean I lost? I never lose a game!” Matrix bellowed at the young sprite over Andraia's shoulder. Andraia squarely between the two, her hands lightly pressed against Matrix's chest in a reminder that he needed to calm down and address things properly. 

Matrix and Enzo were playing some sort of balance game involving a spinning arrow that would instruct the player which body part and color they had to coordinate. Matrix's bulky frame made him an easy choice for an opponent against his younger and more flexible self. Matrix's knee grazed the mat and technically he had lost the game….but only barely. 

“You never lost? I didn’t realize a new eye was a prize for winning!” Enzo had sarcastically replied back as Bob asked the child to not insult his older self as it would be unwise. Little Enzo disregarded that wisdom. 

“You wouldn’t last a nano in the games on your own!”

“My own? You never went through the games alone! You always had Frisket or Andraia! No wonder you never became a Guardian! Coward!” Bob was stunned for a second while Dot became more incensed. Although it was expected that the two of them would get on each others nerves, what little Enzo was saying was out of line. Tempers do soar when stuck inside, she knew that. That didn’t mean that courtesy had to go out the window. 

Matrix wasn’t thinking things over. Matrix wasn’t calming down. Matrix's eye turned red and he deftly dodged Andraia in front of him. Grabbing little Enzo by the shirt, he hoisted him up against the wall none to gentle. 

“You never took a life.” He banged Enzo against the wall “You never fought for anything! You are a copy of me. You know nothing of pain. You know nothing!!” Matrix's grip tightened for a fraction before he collapsed unconscious. Andraia was behind him, her nail extended near the area Matrix's neck would have been. She had knocked him out. Asking bob for help, Andraia and Bob carried the large sprite to the bed and returned to address the only conscious Enzo in the building. 

“What were you thinking?” Dot questioned the sprite as he sat down on the couch across from her.

“He started it!”

Bob, rounding the corner of the couch took a seat next to his girlfriend. Hearing the conversation, Bob interjected “You went too far Enzo! He was upset over losing. We understand that but you took that and attacked him. You know he went through a lot”

Enzo scoffed and crossed his arms. “Everyone babies him! Yes he came back from the games but that doesn’t mean we have to deal with him acting that way all the time! He always snaps! He is angry all the time and hates me!”

Andraia came out of her room. Previously she got Matrix comfortable because she knew he would be out for a while. She could speak to him then but she felt upset at Enzo's words. She understood why matrix snapped and went off. She knew Matrix shouldn’t have acted that way but with his condition, he reacted in a way she anticipated. That was why she got involved. She would find a way to help him….somehow. 

Now was a time to deal with young Enzo. He was a sprite looking for his place in the world. Not an individual but a copy of the man she loved. He had a rough time and he was right. Matrix did hate him but it wasn’t truly him that Matrix hated. Matrix hated what Enzo represented. 

Andraia bent down to the young sprites level and continued. 

“You’re right. He is always angry. He does snap but he doesn’t hate you. He hates the time he was like you.”

“What? Why would he hate being me? We are the same”

“Exactly. When he was a little older than you, he had to watch his role model be defeated by Megabyte. He was targeted by Megabyte as he tried to be a Guardian and save the system. He didn’t know what he was doing then but he got better. Finally we ended up stuck in the games. He hates that he was a kid back then. That he couldn’t stop Megabyte from destroying his home. That he couldn’t beat the user. He had to fight a good part of his life. He never had peace. He has nightmares. He cant get away from the games. Every cycle you faced deletion or the system you were in wanted to stop you from going home. Please understand little sparky, he is healing. This is new to him and just like you, adults get scared too.” Andraia took over the conversation while Dot leaned against Bob on the couch.

“The games aren’t all that bad though!”

“When you have to live in them they can be. We lost a few friends along the way. Matrix had to delete bino….bad people. Not much older than you.” Andraia enunciated the next phrase “He had to delete people. It can leave a mark. A scar. He needs our help Enzo. Can you help me with that?” 

Uncrossing his arms, Enzo relented “I guess”

“Thank you” Andraia kissed little Enzo's head and made her way to Bob and Dot who were watching all the same. 

“I think you stunned him into silence with the kiss” Bob commented while Dot chuckled. 

“I love Matrix so his copy is like a little brother to me...assuming you’re ok with that Dot. You will always be his sister of course. I just feel close to your brother and so I feel like family in a way”

Dot smiled and hugged Andraia “Of course you’re family Andraia!” Dot pulled back “To be honest I’m surprised my brother hasn’t asked you to marry him yet” 

Andraia smiled as she was happy to have the reaffirmation that she was indeed family. Matrix did reassure her often about where she stood but considering her origin, family was always on the forefront of her mind. 

“We've spoken about it. With everything that’s been going on though, it just seemed like we would have to wait, First Megabyte, then the games and net. We finally find Mainframe and Megabyte ….the rebooted system….Daemon and Megabyte again. There has just been a lot going on but we've been talking. Soon though. Just don’t tell Matrix I told you” Andraia grinned and pulled back from where Bob and Dot were sitting. 

Dot got up and started to get young Enzo started for bed while Bob mouthed a 'thank you' to Andraia. She wasn’t sure why he was thanking her. Was it for speaking to the child? Was it because of Matrix and her plan for marriage? Maybe just the conversation that eased Dot? Andraia didn’t want to read too far into it and made her way back to her room. 

After closing the door behind her she looked at her lover still asleep on the bed as if nothing had happened. Andraia made her way to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Grazing her fingers through his soft hair she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. 

“What am I going to do with you” Andraia sighed “I want to help you.” 

Andraia gently woke Matrix in a way that only she knew how. If anyone else had dared to wake him up, they would have Gun in their face. Matrix was always ready for a fight. A trait he learned in the games. From this sense of hyper vigilance came paranoia. From the paranoia bred anxiety and depression. Matrix had all these traits with his PTSD. Andraia could never fault him for his mental health. He suffered a lot. He went through more as a child than most people go through in their whole lives. He was strong and still is. He is a survivor. He was her other half. 

“Huh...Andraia?”

“Hey lover” Andraia helped a confused and disoriented sprite sit up in the bed. Normally she would have let him sleep it off however she knew from experience that she couldn’t get him dressed into night attire on her own. She needed his help to get him more comfortable. Especially if they were sharing the bed. She didn’t want a vest buckle or his gun to be a problem in the bed. 

“What...you? You didnt?”

“I had to. You were going to hurt him”

“What he said...”

“Was wrong! We addressed it with him already.”

Matrix got up scoffing in anger “But he was right! I only survived the games because I had help! I am a coward! I...” 

Andraia stood up, grabbed the male sprites head and tilted him so she could quiet his protests with her soft lips pressed against his. He reciprocated immediately. He kissed her deeply and sensually, moving his body to face her properly. Andraia pulled back, looked at him at eye level and continued. 

“You are the farthest thing from a coward in the net! You beat Megabyte by your self. You got us home from the games. You gave me a family and love. Dont ever sell your self short Enzo Matrix. We needed to be together in the games to get home together. You can handle anything the net throws at us. That’s why you...” Andraia wrapped her arms around his neck and drew the confused sprite closer 

“you are the only one I want to start a family with. I know you will protect our children. I know you will protect me. Please...we have been talking about it. When this plague is over, can we get married? It's about time we live our life Enzo. No one telling us what to do. Its about time you knew peace” Andraia kissed the man who meant the world to her and gave a mewl of surprise when suddenly she was lightly tossed to the bed. Enzo's strength still surprised her at times.

“We keep pushing it off because of what everyone else is doing. You’re right Andraia. As soon as we can, I want to make you my wife.”matrix went to one knee before her “I...I’m sorry about my outburst earlier. It's just...we've been through so much. I cant erase it. I cant stop the nightmares or the flashbacks. I...I am a broken man Andraia. If you would still have me, I would be the luckiest sprite alive to have you. 

Andraia smiled and threw herself at matrix saying the words matrix wanted to hear. “Yes”. 

Matrix promptly toppled to the ground from Andraia's weighted embrace. Both sprites were giggling as the door opened with a concerned Bob and Dot on the other end. They must have made some disastrous noise to summon them as Dot and Bob were worried they were hurt or something nefarious had happened. 

Matrix just laughed with Andraia. She said yes. She wanted to stay with him and be his wife. Maybe things could go right for once. 

Now if only this virus would stop so they could continue their lives. 

“Whats wrong?” Bob asked helping Andraia to her feet. Their position looked compromising but considering the pair were giggling like children, it put Bob at ease that he wasn’t interrupting something very intimate. 

“Nothings wrong Bob. She said yes!” matrix mentioned as he stood up.

“Yes? To what?” Dot questioned.

“When all this mess is over. Were getting married as soon as possible.” Andraia confirmed, Matrix still acting like the Enzo she knew was buried deep inside. Playful, excited but ultimately...happy.

“You know, as Guardian you don’t technically have to wait.” bob casually mentioned as he wrapped an arm around Dot.

“Wait….we can get married. Right now?” Matrix inquired, looking to Andraia for her perspective.

“Yeah. So….what do you say?” Bob grinned. In all the negative in the system, there was always something good to be found. Bob looked at Andraia who was ready to give her response.

Continued to the next chapter. Next Chapter is mainly Matrix and Andraia, then I go back to Dot and Bob. Please review. I like hearing what you guys think :)


	3. Make Do Honeymoon

Yay, I had 1 review :) Thank you! 

Chapter 3: Make Do Honeymoon

Andraia laid on the bed with her lover now turned husband. She was content….happy and ecstatic you could say about what happened in the last few hours. Bob married the two of them with their friends and family as witnesses. Sure Mouse and the rest were on vid windows but they still had a part of it. 

Now she laid on the bed naked with her husband who shared her lack of dress. The immediate past had been wonderful. She was married to matrix, her long time lover and her soul mate. They had some good food and cheer followed by a night of lovemaking. Matrix took everything slow and soft as he mentioned her being his wife a little more than expected….but she knew he was happy to have finally married her. He had a lot of regrets. A lot he felt substandard to due to the events that sent them into the net and their journey back there. For them, it was a long time as they fought to get home but for everyone else, it wasn’t long. It was due to this that he suffered as much as he did and this little bit of happiness turned this rough and hardened sprite into the sprite she knew was hiding inside. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, her leg resting between his own while she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She lazily draped her hand over his limp and soft member. 

“How are you feeling?”

Grinning, the one eyed sprite turned slightly so he could embrace her before giving his reply. 

“I feel great! Were surrounded by family. I finally can call you my wife and nothing would make me happier than staying in this room to show you that.”

Andraia chuckled “You know Sparky, we will have to leave some time. Need fuel to….function.” 

“I know. I know. Although right now I suspect we need some sleep. All this action kind of has me tuckered out.”

“The great Enzo Matrix tired from a little sex huh? How ever in the world did you beat Megabyte then?”

“A little? How many rounds are we on? Please don’t bring up his name on our honeymoon either.”

“I’m glad you took him out. Bob wouldn’t have it in him to delete him... but don’t worry, I wont bring him up anymore.”

Andraia snuggled into Matrix more as they let sleep overcome them. As the last bits of consciousness left him, Matrix could swear he heard Andraia say “4”

In the morning, Andraia and Matrix sat in the living room enjoying a cup of energy when Bob and Dot came out of their room. Bob and Dot looked rough. Andraia didn’t hear any suspicious noises from their room to signify a lack of sleep...although she was a little preoccupied for a good portion of the night by a certain green sprite. Did they have a fight? Maybe they came down with the infection plaguing Mainframe? 

“Morning!” Matrix cheerfully exclaimed to the couple as they came around to the other couch before settling down. Matrix moved his arm that was around Andraia's waist and leaned forward, cradling his cup in his hands. Little Enzo was outside in the backyard with Frisket which left the adults alone to talk. 

“You ok? You look horrible” Andraia asked as she leaned back into the couch.

Bob and Dot looked at each other and it appeared that wordlessly they agreed to something as they tilted their head in a nod. 

“We couldn’t sleep. You see we….ahh...heard quite a bit last night” Bob struggled to grit out. Obviously embarrassed by what he had to mention for the cause of their lack of sleep. Andraia chuckled lightly while Matrix drew his hand to his forehead, obviously uncomfortable with the news. 

Dot was very fixated on looking at a particular wall to the side, as if she was willing herself to somehow become invisible.

Andraia couldn’t help but find this situation amusing. 

“We know...certain things happen on a young sprites wedding night….its natural to...” Bob continued until Matrix interrupted. 

“Its a little too late for the talk Bob. Can we just agree we will keep the volume down if we just forget this conversation ever happened?”

“I thought you'd never ask” Bob exclaimed while sitting up straighter on the couch. Dot still trying her best to become invisible on the couch next to him. 

“Were sorry for keeping you both up” Andraia offered apologetically as she addressed Dot. 

Dot turned to look at the pair and smiled. There would be hiccups but they would work through it. 

Some time later Matrix and Andraia found themselves in the pool outside alone. The pair, being sore from past activities decided a nice swim would be beneficial. It wasn’t much of a honeymoon but they could still enjoy each others company. 

Matrix held on to Andraia as they relaxed near the corner of the pool, the cool water soothing tight muscles. 

“This is nice” Andraia mentioned as she turned to face Matrix in his arms. 

“I only wish I could offer more” 

Andraia sighed. She had this conversation many times with him and yet every time he still failed to be persuaded. 

“You offer me everything. I love you Sparky”

“And I love you too Andraia Matrix” Matrix smiled at the last name being included. 

There was rustling from inside the house and a young Enzo ran outside towards them in a hurry. 

“Quick! You've got to see this!” 

“If this is another stupid...” Matrix started while Andraia lightly slapped his chest to stop. “Let's go Sparky” 

A little later Matrix and Andraia came into the house to see what the commotion was about. Bob, Dot and his copy stood perplexed around the vid window Phong was occupying before them. 

“Whats wrong?” Matrix inquired.

Dot turned to look at her family, visibly upset over whatever news Phong had delivered. 

“It's the infection.” Dot traveled the short distance to hug her brother “The growth is slowing but...” Dot started to cry which freaked out Matrix to a degree. His sister rarely cried. 

Bob completed what Dot couldn’t bring herself to say “It's Captain Capacitor. He's sick and it doesn’t look good. Whats worse….25 percent of Mainframe is infected despite our best efforts.” 

“That doesn’t mean the quarantine isn’t working though. Some people could have been sick for some time and never knew until now” Phong interjected while Matrix tried his best to calm a distraught Dot. 

“There is worse news though...” Dot chimed in, pulling away from her brother's embrace. The rest of the people in the room had a grim look on their face as she continued. Dot wiped her eyes and continued.

“10 percent of those infected are either deleted or will be soon”

Bob stepped over to his girlfriend in any measure of support he could offer.

“This is bad...very bad”


End file.
